Shatter Me!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)
1. Chapter 1 Anna

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in ****royalty****. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Anna-pov.

I wanted to be normal. I loved being a princess. Don't get me wrong.

But I wonder what it's like to just, live a normal life. Like everyone in the village. Or the rest of the world.

"Elsa. Have you ever wondered if there was a way to...not be royal?"

"Anna what are you saying?"

"I mean. Don't you wish to be, normal."

Elsa took her time when I asked.

"No Anna. I don't mind being royal. I may not have done it correctly, but I'm still glad I am of Royal blood." Elsa told me.

I sighed. "I wish I was normal. It sounds so much fun. And I know it's hard work, but I still want to try it." I told her.

Elsa scoffed at me.

"If that was the case, Kristoff and Jack wouldn't be here with us."

"Are you saying we'd never find love?" I asked.

Elsa didn't answer me.

"That IS it. You think we'd never find love if we weren't royal."

"Anna that's not it."

"Fine then. I'll find a way to prove it to you." I told her and stormed off.

How was I going to do that?

"I bet I know how." I figured if I waited till the stars came out, a shooting star would fly by, and I could wish on that.

So, I waited for the day to end.

"What have you girls done today?" Kristoff asked.

"Anna. Please. That's not what I meant." Elsa was still trying to clear herself of her words. "No, no. I understand." I told her.

Kristoff looked at us both confused.

"I'm here!" Jack said entering the room.

I then saw it, as he walked in, the stars were out, and I took my chance.

"Anna?" Kristoff called to me.

"Anna!" Elsa ran behind me.

"Whoa. What is the hurry?" Jack asked me.

I saw it then. The star flew by.

I said the normal thing you say for you to make a wish.

Then I took a deep breath. "I wish,"

"ANNA! NO!" But not even Elsa could stop me.

"That we switched lives." I said it.

And that was it. Then nothing happened.

"Oh my. Anna. You nearly made the worst mistake." Elsa said to me.

"How come?"

"Anna. A wishing star can be tricky. Wishes at ALL are." Jack said.

"Well, I just want to live a normal life. Like you two do."

"And I wouldn't mind being royal!" Kristoff said.

"Or alive again." Jack added.

"Anna. Trust me. That's not what we want." She told me.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Wish, granted!"

Then a light shined in our faces. And I woke up, in a regular bed, wearing rags.

Well, I got my wish.

"ANNA!"

But it's a little too late now. "Oops."


	2. Chapter 2 Elsa

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in ****royalty****. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Elsa-pov.

I had woken up just one morning thinking it was a normal day.

Then my sister asks me the craziest question. I give her my honest answer and she treats it like an insult.

I didn't mean anything by it. Just thinking realistically.

Then she goes and makes the stupid wish anyway. Thankfully, it didn't work.

I've worked to hard on restoring our kingdom over the last five years.

Then in a split second, I was in a different bed, wearing different cloths.

It worked.

"ANNA!"

It actually worked.

"Oops."

I storm out of the bed, looking around till I found her.

"YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN WORKING SO HARD FOR TO RESTORE THE KINGDOM AFTER MOM AND DAD DIED! FIVE LONG YEARS VANISHED!"

I was so angry, and the other news,

"At least your not using your powers." Anna noted.

I just noticed, my hair wasn't white-blonde like normal. It was a more golden-brown look. Longer too. My dress wasn't a blue sparkle dress, but a almost royal purple rage. Anna had green on her.

My make-up was different as well, red eye shadow. Anna had on a turquoise color for her and we both had dry but pick lips.

What happened to us? Exactly?

"Elsa. We are, normal. No princess or queen over anything. We're regular people." Anna was the only one who seemed happy about it.

"Then, where are the boys?" I dared to ask.

"Kristoff is probably still at the palace or is out gathering ice. And Jack is looking for us." Anna shrugged it off.

Trumpets sounded.

Anna and I rushed outside where everyone gathered by "our" castle.

Anna and I reached it. And there stood, Kristoff and Flynn.

"What?" Anna and I said.

"Everyone!" Flynn was the one to speak. "I am here, to announce the engagement, of my brother! Prince Kristoff, and his fiance, Merida."

What was happening?

Merida was a close friend to them both. But she NEVER would marry at all.

"And to my lady friend, Duchess Astrid, she shall be looking for a king next. So, be ready all you men." Flynn said with a wink.

I looked around, no sign of Jack anywhere. My Jack, he was, gone.

Turning to Anna.

"But, I wanted just us. How did this happen?" Anna asked.

"When you make a wish to change, LIVES, you change everyone's." I told her.

I began walking away. I couldn't believe I just lost everything. Again. This was way worse then running away from my own ball after being crowned queen.

I hated this. Why did Anna have to make such a wish that would effect us all?

"Oops. Sorry." I bumped into someone. But the eyes, gave me hope. Ice cool blue eyes. Just like mine. "Jack?"


	3. Chapter 3 Elsa

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in ****royalty****. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Elsa-pov.

Before I could say another word, he was gone in a blink.

Did he know me? Did he see me?

Why was this happening right now?

"Elsa! Are you okay?" Anna came running to me while I was still on the ground.

"I'm fine." I told her. I didn't want to get my hopes up too high, but if I don't have hope at all, I'm not meant to be a guardian.

Anna helped me up and we headed back home.

Cleaning up the house we now lived in, it wasn't too bad. If Cinderella and Snow White could do it, so could Anna and me.

"I'm really sorry Elsa." Anna spoke to me.

"It's okay. I know you felt like things would be different,-"

"I didn't. I just wanted to know what is was like."

"And you couldn't have asked Belle, or Ella?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I wanted US to be normal. But guess when you have an older sister, who has magical powers and is now a guardian. I'm really sorry. I should have thought this through." Anna said.

I hugged her. "I know. And now, we have to live through this, and figure out, how to undo it." I told her.

Anna smiled and we finished our work.

Next thing we knew, "Lady Anna! The princess is waiting for you." Some man came to our house.

Anna must have been a lady in waiting to Merida.

Was I the same thing?

"Come on. We must hurry. She has many wedding plans to discuss."

Me and Anna changed our cloths real quick and headed to the palace.

Nothing was different about it.

"Here she is your majesty." The man bowed to Merida.

I could see Merida and Rapunzel. But to my surprise, I saw Hans here as well. Why was he of all people here?!

"Anna! My best and closest friend. Come. We must discuss my wedding plans. Don't worry, your dear sister will be cooking all the food. Kristoff is going to prepare that part and his half of the guest list. Come and have a seat. We must plan."

Merida wasn't my friend anymore. She was Anna's.

I slowly watched Anna move to sit with the girls and Hans there. Why was he here in the first place?

"You may get to work now." Merida shooed me away.

With a nod and bow, I left my sister to Merida.

I wanted to cry so badly. I lost my friends, my love, home, and now, with Hans here, I was losing my mind.

"This way, miss Snow." A man spoke. And lead me to the kitchens.


	4. Chapter 4 Elsa

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Elsa pov

How did I get stuck doing ALL the cooking. I'm a terrible cook. Unless it's cold foods.

But seriously? I can't cook worth a grain of rice.

"Now, Lady Merida wishes to have a small chocolate cake for her wedding, many fruits and veggies for the children to have, stake, cooked Lamb, and anything chicken you can make out of. Any other questioned?" The man man asked.

"No sir. Just point me in where I am to get started. And...ask if eggs is alright for the menu." I said.

"Future king Flynn, hates eggs." He said.

Well, at least Merida wasn't marrying Hans. She was to be married to Kristoff. Hope Anna's doing alright with this news. "Oh. The is there something special I should prepare the other royal guests?" I asked.

"Everything is to the lady and her friends requests. Queen and King Rapunzel and Hans will be thrilled to hear of your cooking skills."

King Hans? And Queen Rapunzel?! Nope. This just got a WHOLE lot worse.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me." The man said and closed the doors.

I hid in a corner and began crying. This was such a terrible life. I shouldn't be here, not like this.

"Hello?" Someone called. I recognized the voice. I wiped my tears and stood up quickly.

"Oh. Sorry." I knew it. It was Jack. I had run into him when we came in.

"I'm very sorry." I bowed. "I should have seen where I was going I-"

"Shouldn't have cried so loudly?" He questioned.

"What?"

"Your eyes are still red. I can tell when a pretty girl has been crying. And I heard sounds from the other side of the castle." He said.

"I'm sorry." Pathetic. I am such a loser like this.

"I'm Jack Frost. The guardian of the castle. And your..."

"Elsa Snow. My sister is a lady in waiting for Princess...future queen Merida."

"Don't say that. She hates being called Queen." Jack winked. "Have we met somewhere else before?" He asked.

Before anything else was said, "Jack will you get going? We need the space cleared and all pretty for the wedding." Flynn came in and shouted.

"You! Get cooking!" He snapped at me.

I glared at him but sighed. "Right away, young prinCE!" I hissed the last part because he was nothing like a prince in this version.

"Say, your cooking, make some eggs for me." Jack said before running out.

I smiled. He still loved his eggs. I got right onto cooking. Had to try anyway.

Just had to read from the cookbook. Where would that be at? I'm so going to kill everyone with my cooking unless I make good food.


	5. Chapter 5 Elsa

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Elsa pov

Cooking wasn't that hard actually.

I made so many things within her time, the whole Kitchen looked like a mess. And they might need to buy more food somehow.

"Elsa?"

Anna walked in through the doors. Seemed it was time for us to go home.

"Coming!" I cleaned myself up and walked out of our home together.

"So, how was planning Merida's wedding?" I asked.

Anna looked pale. Was she sick? I hoped not, because I didn't want to be stuck curing her. Especially when I have no idea about any medicine that's given for free to people who...aren't royal.

"It's nothing Elsa. And the wedding is GREAT! I didn't know Merida and I had similar taste's in things for the wedding. How was..."

"Cooking? Not that hard. It was almost like I already knew how to do everything. I did taste some things to be sure. But I think Merida will love everything. I still don't know how...Kristoff and Flynn are-"

"I know. Let's not talk about it. Please." Anna said.

I didn't know why Flynn was such a-Wait a minute. "Did Flynn do something or anything to you?" Elsa asked.

Anna was silent. "I ran into Jack." I told her.

"WHAT?!" That got her attention.

"Yes. Tell me about Flynn, and I'll tell you about Jack." I told her.

She sighed. She pulled me along as in to rush back home.

We got home and she relaxed a little. "So, turns out...um." She was trying to explain it all to me. "Kristoff, is really in love with Merida. And...I kept getting this feeling of...hurt the whole time I talked to her. Till Flynn walked in on us." Anna started.

"Okay." I said. Not sure what she was trying to tell me.

"And...I got this odd feeling from him. Like...he was-"

"Spit it out!" I shouted.

"FINE! Like I was more scared of him! Afraid. It was like...I was with Hans."

Saying that said it all. "What?! That can't be. I found out Hans married Rapunzel."

"Was. He's dead. Mysteriously." Anna said.

"What?"

"Merida said he's dead. Not a whole lot of kingdoms know it." She explained.

"I can't..."

"Tell me about Jack."

"Not much. He ran into me, crying, in the kitchen, and cheered me up. Flynn came in, ordered me around, but Jack just smiled at me." I told her.

"Lame." Anna scoffed.

"Please. That is literally what happened. We exchanged names and talked for only a little before Flynn came in and yelled at me. I still don't know how he's a prince." I told her.

"I asked Kristoff and Merida about that. Like how he was the future king and..."

"And what Anna?" I asked since her pause told me this was a huge detail to what's going on here.


	6. Chapter 6 Anna

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Anna pov

So, I explained to my sister what happened to me when I was taken up with Merida.

Like I said, kristoff I felt sad and Flynn was...Like Hans.

But... "Hey Anna. Good to see you." Flynn put both hands on my shoulders. I felt chills down my spine.

It was scary.

"leave her alone Flynn. Go and get things set up outside. Find Jack if you can." Merida snapped.

Flynn growled and left us alone.

"I know he makes you uncomfortable. But I'm glad you approved of my marriage to Kristoff." Merida said.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I asked her.

"Well, I know it's hard after Hans."

"Hans? I still fell for Hans?" I asked correcting myself. "Yes. I did fall for Hans."

"Oh yes. But it became worse when Rapunzel-"

"She married him?!"

"You really have taken it out of your memory. Yes. But the good news. And this is exclusive." Merida said. "Hans is dead. He died for some odd reason, poor Rapunzel is left alone. But she can remarry if she wishes." Merida said.

"Really?! Seems like her." I said. "By the way...I really don't want to be rude. So tell me if I'm out of bounds, but, why is Flynn a prince and the future king?!" I asked.

Merida laughed. Even Kristoff laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, I feel like that's the first time someone has asked that in forever." Merida said.

"I'll explain this." Kristoff said. "After our parents died, there was a will. And the only way it could be read, was when one of us was of age or married. So, Flynn and I made a deal, when we both were of the same age, one of us would marry and we would have the will read to see who is to rule. Till then, he would call himself future king as he is the oldest one." Kristoff explained.

"So, when the wedding happens, you'll read the will, and you'll see which one really is to rule the kingdom?" I asked to be sure I understood the method.

"Yes. But the only other thing is, if Flynn is to be the true king, he has to find a bride before accepting the crown and throne." Kristoff added.

I couldn't believe it. They made a deal and it was for Kristoff to be married then they'd see who is to rule the kingdom? What was this? Children playing with the royal crown?! What had I done? This wasn't the world I wanted.

I soon went home and explained all this to Elsa like I have said.

"How in the-"

"I know. We need to see what's really going on. Cause if Flynn is to rule, I get the feeling I'm his queen." I said worried.

Elsa smirked a little but shook her head. "I'll see what I can do. But we need more information and time."

"And be quick." I added.


	7. Chapter 7 Elsa

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Elsa pov

Anna was freaked out with what was going on. When we went back the next day, Anna went to spend more time with Merida and I was to do more cooking and decorating.

Little did I know, I was going to have some help.

"It's you again. Elsa Snow, right?"

"Yes. Jack. I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"When your to be the best man of the groom, then you have to help out." Jack said.

I smiled. At least Kristoff picked right for best man for a change.

"Who is, Merida's? Maid of honor I mean." I said quickly making sure I was clear. Why was I this nervous around him?

I was never like this before. Maybe it's this version of me. I mean I can cook super good in this world.

"She hasn't asked yet, but she was hoping to ask her best friend, Astrid. If she'll get her letter." Jack said.

Astrid? Maid of honor? Now that I'd love to see.

"Has she responded yet?"

"Not yet that we know of. I'm friends with her leader. Hiccup. He and I grew up playing together and we met Kristoff and Flynn. Amazing life we had. And after they lost their parents, it slowed to a stop. Hiccup stopped coming. Kristoff was more into finding a wife then hanging out with me like the good old days. I became a guardian, and I'm now making sure everything goes smoothly." Jack explained.

Very surprising.

"So, is this why Merida has been...postponing her wedding day?" I asked. I heard that she has done it twice now and it looks like she might be doing it a third time.

"It's possible. But they are going on ahead and revealing who is to take the throne soon. I think it's today." Jack said.

Shoot! If they did it before I got a hold of it, then I can't be sure Anna is right that something is up with Flynn.

All this really isn't him. Even for OUR Flynn, he's not this mean, bossy, and rude. Or demanding.

I have to be quick to sneak around and get a look at the will before they reveal it.

"Sounds like Flynn and Kristoff got tired of waiting for the wedding day to happen." I said.

"That's Merida. I know her very well, Her, me, Hiccup and Rapunzel are all close friends. Bestest of friends. Like a little group. I keep telling my leader that they need to be guardians too, but only one could be picked. And I went with Rapunzel." He said.

I didn't like where this was going. "Rapunzel?"

"Yeah. She was...a great queen. Before she married Hans. And now, after his death, her guardian status has been taken away and given to Hiccup. I haven't seen him in awhile actually. He's busy with guardian stuff. As I should be but, I'm staying here for a friend. Cause that's what we do." He smiled.

Jack Frost may be different, but he's still the goofball boy that I fell for.


	8. Chapter 8 Elsa

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Elsa pov

I needed to get away from Jack. As much as I loved having him around and spending time with him, I need to help Anna before the will reading.

And that's today.

"Hello Jack. Elsa."

Merida and Anna came outside with smiles on their faces.

"Hello princess." Jack bowed. I bowed as well. "Princess."

"Please. Call me Merida, Elsa. Your sister and I are great friends." Merida said.

I smiled. Her manners stayed at least. "Thank you." I said.

"How goes the decorations?" She asked.

"Great. I think we need a few more things and maybe double the flowers with how big this space is." I told her.

"I see. I'll make sure the flowers are done. Anna. What flowers are best for a wedding?"

I rolled my eyes. Merida was never this girly before. it was a little annoying.

"I'd say, Lilies."

"Lilies?"

"They are your favorite flower." Anna said.

I remembered that. Me, Moana and Merida all said our favorite flowers were a Rose, Daisy, and Lily.

"Oh! I guess you're right. I forgot my own flower." Merida laughed at herself. "Thank you for that. We'll make an order for a hundred Lilies then." She said.

"Well, I have to get going. Kristoff and Flynn are getting tired of waiting on me and I'm getting sick on waiting on Astrid. Guess what, Anna. You and your sister will be in my wedding." Merida said.

"What?!" i couldn't believe it. me in Merida's wedding? And not to them man...well, that I know she loves.

"I'm honored!" Anna said.

She might be getting too into this new world. They had to figure out how to get back to their own world.

"Great news. If you'll excuse me, i think I need to check on somethings in the kitchen." I said.

"I'll finish up out here." Jack said.

"Thank you." I bowed to him and made a dash for it.

I couldn't answer Merida and I couldn't face Jack anymore with what I was going to do. Anna. I hope your ready for this. Cause if you don't want to be married to Flynn, I have to be quiet and quick.

Which are two of MY specialties. Let's just hope I don't get caught.

"Elsa." Flynn. "Where are you going?"

"Kitchen." I said pointing to the door.

He stared at me then walked away. "Anna. Princess Merida. How are you this morning. I believe we are ready upstairs." Flynn said.

"You have the will?"

"Yes. My most trusted butler is getting it." Flynn said.

"Where is this will?" Anna asked.

"Secret room." He told her.

That wasn't much help. But If I'm lucky, it's possible it's in his room. being the oldest and all.

I jumped in the kitchen and went through the other door.


	9. Chapter 9 Elsa

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Elsa pov

Making my way around the castle without getting caught wasn't an easy task.

Especially, with all the guards around.

"Come on. The princes are getting impatient." Someone shouted.

"Sorry. But we can't let you take it without his permission." Said the guard.

"Then you'll pay for this." And with that, the butler left.

I waited for a moment before the guards heard a sound and were called away.

I guessed Flynn or Kristoff were upset at them.

I took my chance to get inside Flynn's room fast. I got in and closed the door quickly. I recognized the room to be my parents room.

I missed them dearly. How I wished I could have changed time, and I wouldn't have hurt Anna and had to be so distant to my whole family. But, my powers, they were a gift, and all my closest friends, and Anna saw it.

Looking around, it was very different from what I remembered. But this wasn't my home anymore.

There was a desk off to the far right of the room away from the window, and there sat two forms of paper.

I walk over and look at them. "What?"

One was obviously the will for both boys. Kristoff was to inherit everything with the death of his father, Flynn was dead?! If he's supposed to be dead, who is the one ordering her and everyone else around and helping the wedding?

The other, was a fake with everything going to Flynn. This couldn't be true. Why would Flynn, or whoever do this?

But I thought back, and come to think of it..."Hans." I feared he got ahold of Flynn and either killed him or-

"Well, you are one to snoop around. Never thought you would, but..."

I turned and there he stood. The guards were by his side.

"Hans?!"

"It's surprising that you know me. But I have no business with you. Just your SISTER." Hans chuckled.

I wanted to run, but how was I to get past them? If only I had my powers.

"Take her to the dungeon." Flynn/Hans said. The guards approached me and I was prepared to scream.

But my hands started to glow.

"What?" Hans didn't look pleased. The guards backed away from me.

I blasted them quick to give me cover and get past them. I had to find Anna. This was all Hans! He was going to take her away from me, again. I wasn't going to lose her this time.

I ran around looking for her and fast, but I had to hide. The guards were now looking for me. Wherever Anna was, she wasn't where I left her.

"Elsa?" Jack looked confused at seeing me.

"Sorry. I need to find Anna." I said and ran for it. I couldn't drag Jack into this. Who knows who I could really trust anymore.


	10. Chapter 10 Anna

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Anna pov

While Elsa went to find the will, I stayed with Merida and Kristoff. We were waiting and discussing what was to happen.

"Anna, you will be my maid of honor. I am so happy to call you that. You are...one of the bestest friends, I've ever had. And I have three little brothers." Merida said.

"Thank you future queen." I said bowing. Though, I knew that this was wrong, Merida was Elsa's friend, it should be her as the maid of honor, not me.

And it...really it should be me marrying Kristoff. I never felt like this before. All hurt and jealous. I've always wanted this perfect happy ending. Like in the books. But this wasn't it. This wasn't me and my world.

"I'm so glad. And don't worry, Flynn isn't going to lay a hand on you. I will make sure of it, one way or another." Merida said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks princess. But I can take care of myself." I told her.

"Shall we get going to the room?" Kristoff asked.

We both nodded and headed inside. I saw my sister run into the kitchen before walking up the huge stairs I always ran up and down on when I was little.

"I can't wait to marry you." Kristoff said.

"I can't either. Love is something I never understood, but now, that I'm marrying you, I feel as if I've known my whole life." Merida said.

She sounded like a real princess. And not herself really, but I smiled, but knowing this wasn't Merida's...character.

We made it to meet Flynn who looked like he was angry. "What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

"Nothing. Just the guards who take things over the top seriously. Wouldn't let the butler go in my room to get the will." Flynn said.

"Why was it in your room? I thought it was supposed to-"

"Yes! It was sorry. My fault." Flynn explained it after I questioned him. "Yes. It was in a secure room, but when we agreed, I offered to have it in my room for the night so we could read it."

"It's been three days, so it's been in your room for a long time." Kristoff said. "But I do trust you."

"Me too." Merida said.

"If they do, then I do." Anna said. He didn't look too pleased at them, but at me, he smiled like...well, he planned it. Like I'd fallen under his spell or something. I would never marry Flynn. Not in my old world, and NOT in this one. He's too different.

It's like he's a completely different person. It scared me.

He wasn't like this before. He was charming, but in a cool teasing way. He was sweet and nice when it came to everyone who was his friends. Even to Rapunzel, he'd do anything to protect her. So why was he like this?


	11. Chapter 11 Anna

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Anna pov

We waited in the main ballroom for the father to come and read off the will.

I honestly didn't know why the father had to do it, but I wasn't a princess so I didn't question it. Maybe if we got back, then I would ask Elsa. Or I could ask her when I saw her again.

"What's taking him so long?" Flynn looked to be impatient with him.

"Relax bro. He'll be here. It's someone I trust and one father trusted. Just hold onto your cowboy boots." Kristoff said.

I wanted to laugh. Flynn hated cowboy boots. He never thought they were top fashion choice, even when Rapunzel and her had a habit of wearing them when running around in the summer and riding horses. Fun times back then.

Maybe she can ask Merida if she and Kristoff want to go for a horse ride. Merida loves riding her horse and Kristoff loves riding Sven. Maybe something can feel like old times that is a part of this world.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Young princes. Something came up and I had to-"

"I don't care. Let's get this over and done with." Flynn cut in.

"Don't be rude! What was important father?" I asked.

"A young lady had just given birth to a healthy boy and wanted me to bless him before I came here. She said she'd name him after the great king, you boys father, because he will be missed and he had such great respect and glory and love throughout the whole kingdom." The father explained. I smiled with him telling me.

"Okay. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I was being to hasty. Our father I'm sure loves that he's very...all three of those things. Shall we get on with the reading of the will?" Flynn asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Merida asked.

She asked the one burning question I had deep in my mind. He really wanted to marry me that badly?

"You really want Anna for your wife that much?" Merida asked.

Flynn was silent for a long time. Kristoff looked concerned. "Maybe we should wait till Merida and I are married." He said.

"No. Sorry. I just...I'm just curious on what the answer is. Kristoff. I'm not sure you understand. If you are to be the king, then I have to marry into another kingdom. If I'm king, I can do what I want, and marry anyone I want, without losing the home I love so much." Flynn said.

"Come on bro. If I am king, I will never kick you out. And if Anna is alright and feels the same way," Which I don't, Kris. "Then I will give you permission to marry her if that is what you want." Kristoff said.

"Oh. Thank you brother."

"Good. Shall we?"


	12. Chapter 12 Anna

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Anna pov

The reading of the will began and it was at first boring. The only part Flynn and Kristoff cared about what who got to rule the kingdom. Who, get's to be king.

I rolled my eyes at first with everything else that didn't seem to matter. Then, I felt my whole world shake.

"And the one who...wait. Flynn if to be the future king?" The father looked shocked and confused.

Kristoff nodded. "Father chose you."

"I can't believe it." Flynn was staring at me. I didn't like this at first, but when Elsa came running in with the guards behind her, I knew something was wrong.

"Anna! Don't listen to him! He's not Flynn! He's Hans!"

I froze as she stood there.

"As first act, as king,"

"He's not king! The will is FAKE!"

"Arrest her for accusing me of such treachery!" Flynn yelled.

kristoff wasn't fazed for a moment, Merida on the other hand, she stood up. "Now hold on just a moment here! Who says she's-"

"Take her away!" Flynn wasn't listening to her.

"Hold on." Jack ran in and I thought he looked different. He didn't look like Frost. He looked normal. But he still wore blue and gray. "Jack." It felt goof seeing him again.

"Anna! Run!" Elsa yelled.

I hid closer to Kristoff and Merida. But I wanted to help her.

"And now, I'm king, take her away! I'll have what I want." I saw Flynn looking at me. Merida did to as she stood in front of her. "Flynn. What on earth is going on here?! Your making some accusations of your own that don't make sense." Merida said.

I watched as my sister yelled at me to run, I wanted to but I couldn't.

Then the guards were flying back. Elsa...had used her powers?! How was that possible?! She wasn't-didn't have her powers this time!

Kristoff and Merida stared at her. "What is she?" Merida asked.

She looked to Jack for some reason. I took this as my chance and ran right to her. More guards came and started dragging her away. I had to hurry. I had to help. But I didn't get my chance. I heard a roar, freezing, and knowing that sound, I turned to the window, and in seconds, I was picked up, slowly passing out, and watching my home, being taken away from me.

"I've got you. Don't worry." I saw his face. It was Hiccup. The black I saw was Toothless before I slowly spoke. "Hiccup. I wasn't sure, I'd ever see you again." And that was all I saw before I blacked out, into the darkness, of the fact, I have lost, my sister. And it's all my fault.


	13. Chapter 13 Kristoff

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Kristoff pov

I wasn't sure what was going on, I thought I was proud of Flynn to be the king. But after what happened, I wasn't sure who he was anymore.

Arresting Elsa? Fighting against my bride? And forcing Anna to be his queen? How did any of this make sense? I hoped Jack could make sense of it all.

"Jack." I walked up to him as Flynn was taking Elsa away to the dungeon. "What happened? Elsa's a criminal? Anna was just...taken...and my wife, she and Flynn never fight like this. Can you explain this to me?" I asked him.

Jack looked up at Merida and then back at Flynn talking to the guards. Or yelling is more like it.

"I wish I knew Kris. But I will get to the bottom of this. Don't you worry. I know Anna is important to Merida and she's important to you. I will clear this up no sweat. But it may take time." Jack said.

I nodded at him. "Alright. Do whatever it takes to figure this whole thing out." I told him.

He nodded to me and walked on. I looked to Merida who seemed upset. I hugged her tight but she pulled me away. "Merida? What's wrong? Jack said he'll find her. He'll figure out what is wrong here." I said. But she looked at me with angre.

"Did you hear what Elsa said? Flynn isn't him. He's Hans. Why warn Anna of all people? He was staring at her like...she was a meal for this...wild animal to eat. Aren't you thinking this is...off?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Especially when she said the will's a fake." I told her. "But like I said, Jack is going to look into it, find Anna and help Elsa. This whole thing will be cleared up." I said.

But she wasn't sure. She took a step back from me. She never does that before. I was scared, because, I was losing my future wife.


	14. Chapter 14 Elsa

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Elsa pov

I saw Anna flying away on Toothless. I smiled seeing a familiar face. And something told me, she'd be just fine.

I was dragged away by the guards and Flynn/Hans, was following behind as well.

I could hear him shouting and giving orders.

Anna was safe, that's all that mattered.

I was thrown in the dungeon and wasn't spoken to again.

It was cold and dark. Just as I remembered. Funny. Hans did the same thing the first time. I had my hands chained, and couldn't move much. But then I was scared and had no control over my powers. I still don't know how I do have powers here. I was sure, and Anna was too, that I didn't have anymore powers.

But somehow, I do still.

"Elsa." I heard a voice. Looking up, I saw Merida.

"Princess. What brings you down here in this dark and cold area of the castle?" I asked her. Sounding cold myself and cut off.

"I want you to know, Anna will be safe. I'm sure He'll take very good care of her. But don't you worry. Kristoff and Jack, they are going to get you out of here. Are you sure, that Flynn, messed with the will?" She asked.

I wanted to say something to her, but it might get her in trouble. So, I didn't say anything. I turned away from her. Like I was angry at her. Or didn't trust her. When I would trust her with everything. But this isn't my world. This is a different one. I'm not the Snow Queen. I'm just...Elsa.

"I'm just trying to help here." Merida said.

But I still couldn't speak to her. Even this...my power returning, I can't explain it. Guess the one person I can count on right now, Is Jack Frost.

Merida eventually left. I didn't get any visitors in the last few hours. I heard Flynn announcing him being king, and that the wedding is still taking place.

He was also addressing the incident that has happened. Then came the real news.

"I'm holding off on the wedding. Until, we clear this mess with Elsa, and return Anna to her home, and by my side." I heard Merida speak. I was shocked, why would she do that?! She did say she knew Anna would...Wait. She knows Hiccup?

If she knows Hiccup, then maybe, she's still a guardian in this world. Meaning Rapunzel is too. And Hans...he must be planning something, and she and Jack are waiting to get proof it's him. Meaning...this whole thing was a ruse. And I just got myself in the middle of it.

"Please. Tell me that this isn't going to be all in vain." I said to myself.

Then I heard a voice. _You think you can win? Please. You've hidden for this long, I'll find you, and I'll END YOU!_

I didn't know who's voice that was, but I felt the connection right away. I was again, scared for my life, as well as the others.


	15. Chapter 15 Elsa

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Elsa pov

The dungeon was quiet. Being the only one in here I guess. Is was dark outside, but I couldn't sleep. It was like I was living a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from.

I tried to use my powers again, but it didn't come to me.

"Elsa." I knew the voice. It was Jack. I turned to see him looking sad. Why was he sad?

"I need you, to tell me what is going on. I can't help you unless you talk to me. You said Flynn wasn't...Flynn. That he was Hans. Is that even possible for him to be...someone else? A dead man becoming a living one? And the will, how could he have changed the will?" Jack asked.

I stared at him a moment. I knew it wouldn't be easy to believe me. But all I could do was tell him. "You want the whole truth?" I asked.

He looked at me like there was more to me then he originally thought.

"You want the full story of me and my sister?" I asked. Knowing only the guardians can understand and make light of something silly like this.

Jack stared at me then nodded. "Please. Tell me everything. I want to help you and your sister." He said.

I just sighed and told him the truth.

"My sister and I, we aren't from here. Like, not the Elsa and Anna you might know. Another universe or something like that. My sister made a wish, if we weren't royal, or living in the palace, and she got her wish. We woke up becoming...normal people. I wasn't supposed to have my powers either. And now, this happened. Flynn acting more wierd then he normally should, I sneak into his room to help Anna, cause he's being creepy to her, and what do I find in his room, two wills." I said.

He looks at me still listening. Closely and intensely.

"One was about Kristoff becoming king, the other was everything was in Flynn's favor. Then I got caught. Flynn appears, but it's not him. It's Hans. As I feared. And he wanted the kingdom all to himself and now, he's got it. He just won't have a queen."

"You know Hiccup then?"

"I do in my world. But here, I don't even know who he is. At least he helped my sister. That's all that matters to me. Hans is who I want to go down. Tell Kristoff, I'm sorry for ruining his wedding plans." And I stopped talking.

Jack didn't speak to me for a long time. He only nodded and finally left me alone.

I hoped he believed me at this point. And I hope that Anna and I will make it out of this, and get back to our real lives.

I still need to know how I got my powers, cause I shouldn't have them. And who's voice was that I heard before?


	16. Chapter 16 Jack

Shatter Me!

**Elsa and Anna never were born in royalty. Kristoff lives in luxury. Hans is nice. Jack is the crazy one. A story one Anna and Elsa in a "Road to Royals" tale. (Seen Naruto, Road to a Ninja? That's this tale in some ways.)**

Jack pov

I couldn't believe what had happened.

Elsa and Anna...weren't from here. Or weren't the ones I've been seeing myself.

How could a wish even be possible?

I had to leave the castle and speak with Manny, and the other guardians to clear this whole thing up. I knew this wouldn't be good, but I knew Merida could take care of herself.

"Jack. What has she said? What news do you have?" Kristoff asked.

I sighed. I couldn't tell him that this Elsa wasn't the same one as before. "I am still working on it. Seems there are more questions than answers. I need to go to the guardians, call a meeting and discuss this matter with them. Something isn't right here. What she says and what I have known, being here with you, things have changed and don't make any sense." I told him

"I understand. Come back soon." Kristoff said.

I nodded and headed out.

I flew for quite a while, but I soon made it to the "North Pole" and found our supreme leader sitting on this throne.

"Jackson Overlord Frost. What brings you back so soon? An update in-"

"Can it Kangaroo!" I snapped. "We have a problem. The rebels have taken who I believe is the snowflake. Remember, Mother Nature said that when she'll return, will be when the snowflake comes to power and is faced with the one in disguise?" I repeated her prophecy she claimed she saw when Pitch poisoned her wit his dark sand. It was all we had to go on, but without a doubt, "And yes, Hans is controlling Kristoff and is taking the throne." I also added.

With that, Bunnymud, stood up looking big and angry, btu I didn't faze. "Well, why didn't you report this sooner?!"

"Sorry. But I had no proof till I talked with...Elsa."

"Elsa?"

"She is the one who discovered the truth and claimed it to save her sister, Anna. Elsa, she is the one, I believe it the snowflake. She has the same power as the legend of the Snow Queen, Emily's mother." Emily Jane Black, her mother was the so called "Snow Queen" of legend back over hundreds of years ago. The wife of Pitch Black, who died before the guardians were ever created, and also, helped to birth my father. Nightlight.

"I see. Jack. Give me every detail you can right now. We'll have some tea and cookies while you explain. And I'll pass it onto the rest of our guardians." Bunny explained.

I nodded as we walked into his privet room and we had our tea. I explained where I possibly heard of Elsa. Since I rarely see her before and nore does she talk to me. But this time was different. Her and her sister were like this...different person. And then it hit me, after she revealed her powers, she wasn't the same girl, she was from a different universe. She was a different Elsa then the one I saw everyday.

Bunny didn't mind hearing my and what I talked to Elsa about when I visited her in the dungeon. And since Hans was being Flynn, meaning the real Flynn was either still out there somewhere, or Hans has dealt with him already. But it was highly doubted.

"I see. So, how do we approach this?" Bunny asked.

"Well, we find Anna, Elsa's sister first."

"What do you mean..right. She was taken. Does...the resistance, have her by chance?"

"I haven't been that close to them as of late, but Tooth might know more." I explained.

"I see. I'll get in touch with her as soon as I can."" Bunny said.

"I'll deal with Elsa myself. But without knowing about Anna, I can't seem to reach her. And it's risky getting down there to talk to her. Kristoff and Merida don't seem to be allowed in there or near her. Flynn only." I told him.

Bummy nodded and thumped his foot for a few moments. I finished my tea and cookies and stood up. "I need to get back. But I'll need to go and see Rapunzel as well."

"Will she really be happy to see...you?" Bunny asked.

"I'm sure she will when I tell her, that her so called prince, is alive and is going to kill another woman to be queen."

"Does she know it's Merida who-"

"Yes. Merida sent her a letter months ago about it. But no reply." I said. But this would be a chance to get her.

"I'll also...see if Hiccup may know where she is. If there is a chance, he'll be the one to-"

"I get the feeling he was the one who saved Anna." I cut Bunny off.

"Good to you, Jack." Bunny said.

I nodded then headed back up in the sky. Flying to see Rapunzel wasn't going to take too long. Her kingdom wasn't far from Kristoff's, but it was a good distance away.

All I could see was the blue of the sea. I just hope she won't try and kill me.

In our...younger days, it was me, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel. But, after some years, Hiccup confessed to liking Merida, and Rapunzel did the same to me. Merida and Hiccup gave it a shot, but, Rapunzel and I just didn't work out. And because of that, she went and left and married Hans. Merida took over her kingdom with the death of her mother and cared for her brothers. Which left her and Hiccup's relationship in the dust.

And I haven't really seen him since. He stays off in the shadows now. Me, I stay undercover most times. Just in plain sight.

"Ah. There is it. Hope Rapunzel won't kill me and will help me save two girls as well as get back at her own husband for his lies." I told myself as I arrived to Rapunzel's balcony.

She slowly turned to see me and all I could do was smile. "Long time no see, Golden Flower."


End file.
